A Very OC Yugioh story
by Lady Laure
Summary: okay, very OCness, rated as it is for some violent scenes
1. hehe, who knows?

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I just own my characters that I make up. I should stop talking and start writing this story. (I have a tendency to talk a lot).  
  
::italics::= thoughts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 7:45 when Tea woke to her alarm clock beeping.  
  
::Beep::Beep:: "Just 5more minutes?" She said lazily. This was the day after all her friends and family had come to watch her in her favorite ballet 'A Midsummers Night Dream'. She had danced Helena. They all said she had done beautifully. She wanted to sleep in. As she reminisced from the night before, her mother came barging in.  
  
"Honestly Tea, if you sleep in, you'll be late for school."  
  
"Fine mom, I'll get up." Came the muffled reply. She got up, took a shower, and got dressed while her mother fixed breakfast. She got downstairs and ate her breakfast as fast as she could. She grabbed her back pack and hurried out the door. ::I'm going to have to run if I'm going to reach assembly on time:: She thought as she hurried along. She glanced at her watch.  
  
"Oh No! 8:15 already?!! I have to move ass!" She picked up her pace. ::Good thing I'm the fastest runner in my class:: Just when she was going along at breakneck speed, she and this girl bumped into each other. They both fell down.  
  
"Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" the girl said as they both got up. ::She has a very thick accent. Thicker than Bakura's and Pegasus' put together::  
  
"That's alright." Tea stood looking at the girl who was about the same height as Yugi; maybe a little taller but not by much. The girl had long strawberry-blond hair and round Hazel eyes. :: She looks almost like Bakura. Maybe she's his sister?:: Her thoughts were interrupted by the girls next question.  
  
"Excuse me? Can you tell me where Domino High School is?"  
  
"Oh sure. I go to that school. Are you new?"  
  
"Yes. Can you show me the way?" The girl said impatiently.  
  
"Sure c'mon. we have to run if we're going to make it to assembly." The girl nodded. They both began running toward the school. As soon as they got there the girl hurriedly said "Thank You" and left running inside the freshman door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, how'd you all like that? Forgive me if this is a little short. I don't know where to stop my chapters. But please review. This is my first Yu-Gi- Oh fic. Please don't flame me! I worked hard on this. 


	2. i don't,

Disclaimer: no I do not own any of the people in Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't ask.  
  
And please review! I will not put the next chapter up if I don't get hmmmmm......hmmmmmmmmm...  
  
Yami Yugi: Aw, just get on with the chapter! And don't try to scare them!  
  
Lady Laure: Why? I was just saying that if I don't get at least 4 reviews I will not update.  
  
Y. Yugi: Well it isn't right.  
  
L. Laure: so? Do you think I care what you say? * pulls out a piece of paper * remember this? It says I can do or say anything I want. So on with the chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::I wonder who that girl is? Maybe she's Bakura's sister or cousin we don't know about.:: Tea pondered this while she ate the lunch her mother had made for her. She kept looking over to the girl who was underneath a tree reading a book. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tristan, Joey, Yami, Yugi, and Bakura who took a seat next to her on the grass.  
  
" 'Ey Tea, how's it goin'?" Joey asked.  
  
"Oh, fine." All five of them sensed that her mind was somewhere else.  
  
"Hey Tea? You okay? I mean, you're not really talking like you usually do.." All the boys glared at Tristan and he shut-up. Tea pretended not to here this and turned her attention to Bakura.  
  
"Bakura? Do you have a sister or a cousin we don't know about?"  
  
"Yes I do. There's my third cousin, my second cousin, my first cousin.."  
  
"Thanks Bakura, you're a real help." She said sarcastically. "I'll be right back." Tea stood up, brushed herself off, and walked over to the girl.  
  
"Hi!" She said in her usual cheery voice. The girl looked up and smiled at the girl she had met this morning.  
  
"Hello." She said in her thick British accent. "Please, sit down." Tea took a seat on the grass.  
  
"What are you reading?" Tea asked the girl. ::She wears glasses?:: (Tea's always the one to state the obvious, isn't she?)  
  
"Don Quixote de la Mancha." Tea had no idea what it was and the confusion showed on her face.  
  
"It's by a Spanish author. Miguel de Cervantes."  
  
"Oh." The girl giggled.  
  
"You don't know who he is, do you?"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Do you know the ballet, Don Quixote?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Well, Miguel de Cervantes' book was made into the ballet."  
  
"Oh okay. You like ballet?"  
  
"Oh, I don't like it, I love it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, the five boys looked over to where Tea had bounced off to. All of them, except Bakura were captivated by the girl with strawberry-blonde hair. They all resolved one thing: to see who the girl was. They reached Tea and the girl when she was answering a question that Tea had asked. Tristan interrupted them both.  
  
"Hey Tea. Who's this friend of yours?"  
  
"You know, it is very impolite for people to come and barge into other peoples' conversations without saying 'excuse me' first."  
  
"Excuse me?" She turned her attention to Bakura.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have we met before?"  
  
"I believe we have Bakura."  
  
"Okay does someone mind telling us what's going on around here?" Yami asked.  
  
"Oh me and Paige are old mates." Bakura simply said. "Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Tristan, Joey, Yugi, Yami, and Tea."  
  
"It's nice to meet you all. I've heard a lot about you Yami. Thank you for sending Malik back to the shadow realm. Although, now that I think about it he was kind of cute."  
  
"Here we go again. Better sit down you guys, she'll talk you right through lunch." Everyone sat down.  
  
"What do you mean? He Was cute. You can't argue with that!"  
  
"Oh no. This does not look good. She's on a roll now."  
  
"What do you mean I'm 'on a roll'? I am on no such roll! I don't see anything!" She looked around for a roll. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"It's an expression." Tea said.  
  
"Oh." She looked around at the five boys and picked out the cutest. ::Hmmmmmm, Yami and Bakura. They're cute. Oh I can't think about Bakura that way! I'm his third cousin removed ten times! But Yami, he's really cute:: She turned her attention to Yami. He looked back. ::why is she looking at me like that? Did I do something?:: Just then the bell rang.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you all. Bye!" She yelled as she ran to her next class. They all looked at Bakura quizzically. He looked at them and explained.  
  
"She's my third cousin, removed ten times." They all hurried to their next class. Yami, not knowing that Paige had gone to the library, went there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, how do like it so far? Thanks for the people who reviewed the first chapter. I really appreciate it.  
  
Y. Yugi: You're only encouraging her.  
  
L.Laure: shush! Well please review. Bye! 


	3. do you?

L.Laure: *listening to her favorite anime songs while brushing her hair* I wonder where Yami is? It's not like him to be late. He hates being late. Where is he? * Yami comes into the room looking sober. L.Laure looks at him.*  
  
L.Laure: what happened to you? * Y.Yugi looks at her with mischief in his eyes *  
  
Y.Yugi: I was out.  
  
L.Laure: out where?  
  
Y.Yugi: a club.  
  
L.Laure: right. I won't ask. You get to do the disclaimer! Isn't that great!?  
  
Y.Yugi: Just peachy. Lady Laure does not own anything except her character Paige. Can I go to sleep?  
  
L.Laure: if you do you won't get to know what happens. * Yami is completely awake now *  
  
Y.Yugi: what did you do this time?  
  
L.Laure: * turns her attention to the readers * look, I don't know why I wrote this, probably because I was feeling deprived of romance. So you'll get the pairing. She ain't too happy about it either. Thanks to the people who reviewed! Onward!  
  
Y.Yugi: What's it about?  
  
L.Laure: You'll see.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige was sorting through a reference book of past Egyptian pharaohs, hoping to find Yami in one of them.  
  
"So, you like Ancient-Egypt too?" She whirled around to face the person who had spoken to her. It was Yami. "Yami! You gave me quite a scare! Yes I like Ancient-Egypt." She said keeping her voice as low as possible.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Paige, determined not to let him know she was looking him up, just brushed the comment and made a lie.  
  
"Nobody in particular."  
  
"Really? I could have sworn you were looking up a pharaoh named Yami."  
  
"No I wasn't!" He stared at her with a 'yeah-right-I-know-you're-lying' face.  
  
"Oh alright. I was! Happy now!?" She turned back to the reference book.  
  
"Yes, I'm very happy." He whispered putting his arms around her waist. He held onto her tightly and pressed her up against him, softly, but firmly. Paige's heart was fluttering rapidly.  
  
""You know, whenever a girl is interested in Ancient-Egypt, especially me, it turns me on?" Since poor Paige had gone to an all girls Catholic school, the girl did not know what he meant. She didn't know that he was hitting on her.  
  
"I never knew that."  
  
"Hmmmm, 'course you didn't." He laid his head on her shoulder.(she is short enough) She slowly turned her head towards the 'once-pharaoh-now-teenager' who was latched onto her.  
  
"Yami?" she asked in a barely audible voice.  
  
"Yes?" He said as he softly nipped her ear.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just something I want to do."  
  
"I just met you."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're old."  
  
"der than you." He finished her sentence. She nodded her head.  
  
"That doesn't mean I can't do this." He started kissing her on her neck up to her mouth.  
  
"Yami stop!" He ignored her cries and kissed her passionately on the lips. She tried to break free. After awhile she knew it was hopeless and leaned into it. They didn't notice that Tea had been watching them. She had gone to the library to pick up a book about dancing. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"How could he?" She felt betrayed by the boy who had just become her boyfriend. She ran crying into the girls room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twenty minutes later, Yami had just about ravished Paige with everything he knew in the library. She franticly tried to get him off her.  
  
"Yami! I command you to stop!"  
  
"Why should I Paige?" He replied as he kept doing what he was doing.  
  
"I said so! That's why!" She tried another desperate attempt to get him off her, with no avail. "Get off me this instant! This is not dignified!" (if anyone can guess the name of the movie that it is from, I'll let them help me write the next part. This is as far as I got{the second line} be sure to sign your review).  
  
"So? It's not like I care." Just then Paige thought of the only thing she could do.  
  
"Help! Help! Somebody please!"  
  
"No don't you go doing that!" He said stifling her screams with a kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
L.Laue: So that is the chapter that I have stopped and don't know what to do next. Any inspiration here?  
  
Y.Yugi: What! Why did I have to be the bad guy?!  
  
L.Laure: because cute boys are never what they seem. Right Paige?  
  
Paige: Right Lady Laure!  
  
L.Laure: please review! I need suggestions on what to write next!  
  
Y.Yugi: Hell! you're only encouraging her! She's gonna go on a character rampage now! Damn! F``` * starts cursing up a storm.  
  
L.Laure: I've had enough of your bad mouth! * takes out a piece of soap and shoves it in his mouth.* Please review! I'll get him fixed up. Don't worry. Bye!  
  
Paige: Have fun! Hoped you liked it! 


	4. tell me!

Sorry for the delay. I have been at school and doing work and stuff, but I'll try to get more up. Yami has left me! But for his own good. He needed to get away and do stuff freely. Oh well. Oh this idea is not entirely mine. It is ¾ my friends. She knows who she is. Only ¼ belongs to me. I guess I'll do the disclaimer, since there is no one here to help me. * Bakura comes running in all exhausted and looking weary *  
  
L.Laure: Are you okay Bakura?  
  
Bakura: yeah I'm fine. Just you were so depressed this morning that I thought I'd give you a hand. Did you do the disclaimer yet?  
  
L.Laure: no, why?  
  
Bakura: I'll do it. Lady Laure does not own anything except her character Paige. Molly Roberts belongs to her friend who came up with more than half of the idea. I think I got all of it.  
  
L.Laure: yes I think you did. Thanks Bakura. Lets get on with the story. Okay? Onward! I love saying that!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige started franticly moving her hands in search of anything to get him to stop. She finally found what she was looking for: the 2,000 page book on Ancient-Egypt. She grabbed it, then hit Yami over the head with it. He was knocked out on the floor, he laid unconcious. She stared at him.  
  
"Maybe that will knock some sense into you!" She placed the book carefully on the table where she found it and went back to reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in the girls bathroom, Tea was crying her heart out. She was angry and heartbroken at the same time. ::I know it wasn't Paige's fault, * sniff* It was Yami's. He never used to be like that. * sniff* Maybe he was hit on the head by Yugi? And turned very bad? * sniff* he always used to be so trustworthy and honorable, what happened? That couldn't have all gone down the drain in a day. * sniff* :: Just then the bell rang. Tea got up and started to wash her face. She didn't want anybody to know she had been crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school, Joey watched as Tristan flirted with a girl. She was a short girl about 4'10. She had brown eyes, brown hair, and was super hyper. Her name was Molly Roberts. She appeared to be flirting right back at Tristan. Joey just watched in disbelief. Just then Yugi and Bakura came over.  
  
"Hey Joey!" Yugi said.  
  
"Shush!" The short boy was taken aback. "Sorry Yug, look at Tristan." Yugi and Bakura looked to where Joey had pointed. Then they all looked in awe as Tristan and Molly flirted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami woke up to a splitting headache. He saw that he was alone. He supposed that he hit his head on something. ::What happened? Why do I have an earsplitting headache?:: Then he vaguely remembered that he had started kissing Paige. He couldn't figure out why he had done that. Then he remembered that he had woke up on the wrong side of the bed. He had wanted to take his anger out on someone and he chose Paige. He was really sorry. He was mad that he had had the same dream again. It was about his past. All he knew was that he had once been pharaoh of all Egypt; that was it.  
  
In the dream he was walking through an ancient corridor looking for someone who keeps calling his name. He finds the door where he thinks the calls are coming from. He was about to open the door when Yugi pounced on his bed, like he did every morning.  
  
"What does it mean? I have to know!" He was so mad that he took his fist and made a hole in the wall. "I need to tell her that I'm sorry and that I didn't mean to do that. I was just looking for someone to vent my anger at, so I took it out on her." He looked at the clock. It said 3:45.  
  
"Damn! I can't tell Tea! She's in dance now! Hell!" He quickly left to go home. He'd make up a story why he was late to tell Yugi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's the end of that chapter sorry it took long to get it up and sorry it's so short. Well you'll get a couple of chapters today. Boy you're lucky I have nothing to do. C'ya!  
  
Bakura: yeah bye! I get to do the disclaimer again! Yeah! * says in a very sarcastic manner*  
  
L.Laure: I'd be careful if I were you. Well please review I want at least 10 by the time I get the next 2 chapters up. 


	5. I want to know!

Hello! Welcome back! I am soooooooooo bored right now, and Bakura just fell asleep. Oh well no disclaimer today! Onward!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea watched as the other girls tried to do the combination for the Giselle audition. ::I can do better than that:: Just then she thought she saw Paige. ::I must be hallucinating:: But after the first group finished the combination, her director came in with Paige.  
  
"Everyone this is Paige Ross. Please make her feel welcome. Tea."  
  
"Yes?" she looked up.  
  
"Can you teach Paige the combo?"  
  
"Uh, sure." When Paige had gotten closer to Tea, she saw that she too had been crying. She resolved she wouldn't ask why.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Oh, hello Tea." She wasn't as happy as she had been in school. "Can you teach me Tea?"  
  
"Sure." Tea taught her and ended just as the first group was going again. Since Paige wasn't so sure of it, she went to the back. She always liked the back. The music started and Paige quickly learned the sequence. ::She's really good and graceful:: Tea thought.  
  
Paige caught on quickly, considering she had been out of dance for two months. After it was all over the director told them that they would find out what roles they were playing within two weeks. Paige went up to Tea before she could leave.  
  
"Excuse me, Tea?" Tea turned around.  
  
"Yeah Paige?"  
  
"Thank you for teaching me the combination. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Oh you're welcome, no prob."  
  
"Well I have to go meet Bakura at the public library."  
  
"Oh you're going there too? So am I. We all always meet at the library every day. It's a ritual, we've been going there as long as we've been friends. I'll walk with you." The two girls headed off in the direction of the library.  
  
"How old are you Paige?"  
  
"Oh I'm 14 going on 15 on the 15th"  
  
"Wow, you looked a lot older than 14. My cousin's birthday is on November 16th"  
  
"Oh, who's that?" Just then they saw a small figure running toward them. As it came closer, Paige recognized who it was. "Tea it's Bakura! Do you think everything's alright?"  
  
"I don't know Paige, lets see." They both started running toward him. When they all met both of the girls looked at Bakura and in unison said, "What happened!" Bakura was clearly out of breath so they waited while he caught it.  
  
"I have good news!" Bakura said after 5 minutes.  
  
"What news Bakura? Tell us!" Paige said.  
  
"Tristan has a girlfriend!"  
  
"Who?" Tea said eager to know.  
  
"Molly Roberts."  
  
"Who?" Tea talked over Paige.  
  
"Molly?! Wow I never thought that they would get together. He's had a crush on her since when? 7th grade?"  
  
"Yes I know, you've told me." "What are you two talking about?" Paige was utterly confused.  
  
"Oh don't worry Paige, you'll meet her at the library. She and Tristan are practically inseparable. You should see them it's so funny."  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Yeah Paige?"  
  
"Have you seen Yami?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Oh I was just asking." Both of them saw Paige glance nervously around. Only Tea knew why she had asked that question. Bakura broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Well we better get going, they'll be wondering where we are."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura was right, nothing could separate Molly and Tristan. And it was quite funny. But the downside was Tristan hardly noticed his friends. Joey had been mad about that so he had gone home.  
  
"Yugi? What time is it?"  
  
"7:30, why Tea?"  
  
"Oh no! I promised my mom I'd be home at 7:15! Sorry guys, I have to go. Bye!" she gathered her things and left in a rush. Now it was only Yugi, Paige and Bakura. Tristan and Molly had gone to a movie and when Paige had got there Yami had gone home to get something.  
  
"Does anybody know where Yami is? He should have been back by now, I mean he left at 6."  
  
"There he is." Bakura said pointing at the figure dressed in black. Sure enough, it was Yami.  
  
"Hey Yugi, Bakura," he paused "Paige." He said stiffly  
  
"Hey Yami! Where were you? You left an hour and a half ago."  
  
"Yeah well I couldn't find something."  
  
"Yami, why don't you do your homework?" Paige said.  
  
"I don't have any homework." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well you should. Everybody just has to have homework. It's the way things go."  
  
"What are you my mother? I don't know if I have homework because of someone in 6th period!"  
  
"Oh, you're blaming me? It's not my fault that it happened. It's yours!"  
  
"What! That is such a lie! I didn't do anything!"  
  
"You didn't do anything? Of course you did! You did a lot of things!"  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"I'm not listening! When you want to apologize I'll be happy to listen!" she started gathering her books.  
  
"Apologize! Why should I do that? You should!"  
  
"What! Me?! It's not my fault you got hit with a book! Come on Bakura! I can't take it anymore! I can't be around HIM. Come on!" Bakura just shrugged his shoulders and left with Paige. Yami and Yugi looked after them.  
  
"Dammit!" Yami put his head in his hands. He couldn't say he was sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it for chapter 5. I'll post chapter 6 some other time. Please review, I'll update this one last time if I exceed 11 reviews. Bye! 


	6. Please tell me?

Hello! It's around 6 in the morning but I couldn't sleep. So I decided to write the next chapter. This next one is I guess, really bad, I wrote it when I had one of my mood swings, so please, don't flame! I know this chapter is bad!  
  
Oh, if anyone has noticed, my chapters have been making a sentence, I'll tell it right now:  
  
chap.1: hehe, who knows?  
  
Chap.2: I don't,  
  
chap.3: do you?  
  
Chap.4: tell me!  
  
Chap.5: I want to know!  
  
Please, I need a new title, seriously, I'm doin' it again I'm talking too much! Well Bakura is now awake, as is Yami Bakura, they're both goin' at it. Don't you just love it when they do that, going around breaking things, gr8 life I've got, isn't it? Uh oh, now I've got three! Past, present, and future. Oh please help me I'm going insane!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Yugi and Yami got home, Yami went to his basement room and cursed up a storm in Egyptian. He locked himself in. when Yugi tried to coax him out to eat he said he wasn't hungry. All night Yugi heard Yami cursing and slaming things around. Yugi was scared have to death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::I love cursing in my native tongue, but this is just not right!:: He punched another hole in the wall. ::Hell! That's the 4th one today Dammit!:: He sat on the floor.  
  
"By Rah, why does this have to happen to me? Am I damned to live in eternal hell?!" Angry tears flowed from his eyes. "Damn! Damn! Damn!" This time he punched a hole in the concrete floor. He pulled his fist out, it was bleeding.  
  
He cursed in Egyptian. He leaned against the wall. 5 minutes later he fell asleep. He didn't know that it was almost 2 in the morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Paige and Bakura got home, Paige threw her stuff down and ran up into their attic where her room was. She threw herself on her bed and started sobbing.  
  
"Paige? Paige? Are you alright?" Bakura caustiously walked into her room.  
  
"Go away Bakura!"  
  
"Paige, listen, you have to tell me what's wrong so I can help you."  
  
"I don't need any help! I'll deal with this my own way!" Bakura sat on her bed.  
  
"Paige Ana Lee Ross, I want to help you."  
  
"I thought I told you never to use my real name!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but Paige isn't working for me, I'm used to calling you by the other name."  
  
"You know it reminds me of my mother!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I know." She sat up.  
  
"It's alright, now can I help you?" She nodded. "Now, tell me what's wrong." Paige told him everything from the beginning to the end.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know Yami would do that, 'cause Tea is Yami's girlfriend." When Paige heard this she started crying harder.  
  
"Paige," Bakura was greatly concerned for Paige's welfare, and it showed. She looked up.  
  
"It's just so horrible!" She flung her arms around him.  
  
"I know, I know, but evrything will get better, I promise." He murmered. He looked at the girl who was 3 years his junior. ::Right now she doesn't look her age, she looks like she did when her parents died when she was 7. But she is pretty. What am I saying? I can't think of her like that! She's so fragile, why did my father have to adopt her!::  
  
"I don't ever want anything to happen to you Paige Ann, (nickname)"  
  
"I know, but why are you so protective of me?"  
  
"It's that well, I care for you a lot." He looked into her eyes. "Stay away from Yami. I don't want you getting hurt. We don't know what he's capable of. I've told you that."  
  
"Oh Bakura!" New tears stung her face. They held each other tightly. "I love you Bakura! You're the only family I have!" Paige looked up. Bakura's face was inches away from hers.  
  
"I love you too." They kissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it! I told you it was bad! No one listens to me. I need to know what to write next, I need inspiration. Can anyone help? Please review. Oh and to certain people out there, don't diss my reviewers!  
  
Bakura: hello!  
  
L.Laure: sorry, I'm done  
  
B: what?  
  
L.L: yep sorry  
  
Y.Bakura: is she being mean to you?  
  
Future Bakura: yeah is she?  
  
L.L: uh, well I'll try to write chap.7 bye! 


	7. Paige's story

Okay this is a flashback. I came up with this today, and I was really happy about it. So here goes. I am using Pegasus's Japanese name.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =end of flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a bright, beautiful day as Pegasus and his wife Cecilia walked through their garden.  
  
"Cecilia?"  
  
"Yes Pegasus?"  
  
"I've noticed a change about you lately."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, that you're not your usual self these days." Cecilia looked down.  
  
"Well, there is something I've been meaning to tell you." Pegasus looked at her. They stopped walking.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to have a baby."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"I wasn't sure I was."  
  
"This is great! I'll have an heir!" Cecilia giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 years later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How could this have happened?" Pegasus looked at the small baby in his arms. She was fast asleep. "Why did this happen?" He looked at his wife's body. She had had a heart attack and he couldn't help her. He was devastated. Just then Shadi came in.  
  
"Pegasus, you'll be late!"  
  
"But what about her?" He said pointing the baby girl in his arms.  
  
"Leave her, she is of no value."  
  
"But she's my daughter."  
  
"Leave her, afterwards you'll know what to do with her." Pegasus had no knowledge of what Shadi was going to do.(give him the Millennium Eye)  
  
"Alright." He placed the baby back in her crib. He followed Shadi out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The day before. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadi wrote a letter to the adoption center, claiming that a little girl was to be put with foster parents, for her family had disowned her. He looked at the baby just trying to walk and playing with her toys.  
  
"Soon, very soon, you won't have any parents left, little Paige." He laughed a high merciless laugh. Baby Paige only looked at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 years later. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mama! Papa! Nooooooooooooooooo!" Paige watched helplessly as her parents were shot. 10-year-old Bakura held her back.  
  
"Bakura! Let me go! I have to save mama and papa!" She tried to fight him off but he was too strong. Finally she broke down and cried.  
  
"Paige, I'm sorry." They both watched as Bakura's dad tried to fight off the men who had shot Marlene and Madison. His aunt and uncle and her (adoptive) parents.(she doesn't know). His dad tried, but they ran away. He called an ambulance to come and take them away. When they came, Paige was confused as they wrapped her parents in black bags.  
  
"What are you doing? Let mama and papa out! They can't breathe!"  
  
"Paige!" She ran off to the people in the ambulance and never heeded Bakura.  
  
"Leave them alone! They din't do noting to you!" She tried desperately to get through. Finally one of them had to tell her the truth.  
  
"Look little girl, ya mather and faater is dead." He said in an accent she didn't understand. She cried even harder. Bakura wrapped his arms around her. He decided that he would tell her later what it meant to be dead.  
  
Well, that was the flashback. Hoped you liked it I know it's short I'll follow up on it. Don't worry. Bye please review. Paige is Pegasus' daughter. Her real name is Paige Annalee Crawford. C'ya! 


	8. Hahahahahahahahahahahah!

You didn't think that I would come out with another chapter so soon, did ya? Nah, didn't think so. So I want to know what people thought about the last chapter. A little unexpected, wasn't it? Yep I knew it. That is Paige's life story. Here's the next part. It isn't a flashback. It happens the day after Paige and Bakura kiss. Well hope you like it. Bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day when Paige got home from school, she found a package and a letter addressed to her. She thought that Bakura had sent her an early birthday present. But she noticed that it wasn't in his handwriting. She stood looking at the package. Curiosity got the better of her; she tore it open. Inside she found nothing.  
  
"That's odd. Who would send a package with nothing inside?" Just then something golden fell out. "*gasp* It's real gold! And it's heavy? What is this pendant?" she held it up to the light. "I'll ask Bakura, maybe he knows." She went to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Yeah Paige?"  
  
"Can you come up here for a sec?"  
  
"Sure?" He was confused. Paige never asked him to come to her room after 9pm. He went in.  
  
"What's the matter Paige?" He sat down next to her at her desk.  
  
"Well, I got this letter today." She handed the letter to him. "Read it Bakura."  
  
Dear Paige, I hope this brings you luck. Keep it with you always. Happy early birthday.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Here, look at this." She gave him the item. "Bakura, it's solid gold!" Bakura stared at it. He knew right away what it was. His eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Paige, where did you get this?"  
  
"It came in the package today. Do you know who it's from?"  
  
"Paige I want you to give this back to whoever gave it to you."  
  
"But I can't! I don't even know who sent it to me! They didn't put their name on or where to find them!"  
  
"Well Paige, I don't want you getting hurt you can't have this."  
  
"Bakura!" Bakura took it and ran out of the room.  
  
"Bakura! Bakura please! Tell me what it is!" He heard her screams from his room downstairs.  
  
"Ughhh, I hate this! Now I have to ask Yami! I don't want to!" Suddenly his Millennium Ring started glowing. "Oh no! Not again!" Out popped Yami Bakura with a greedy look in his eyes.  
  
"Give me the Millennium Anhk!"  
  
"Oh no! Not now!"  
  
"Give it to me!"  
  
"No! I won't let you have it!"  
  
"It belongs to me! Not Shadi or her!"  
  
"No! I will never!" Paige suddenly popped up out of nowhere.  
  
"Oh there you are Bakura. I just wanted to say I'm..." She noticed the two Bakura's. "Two Bakura's?" she turned white and then fainted. Bakura caught her in her flimsy nightgown.  
  
"Your fault she fainted. You should have told her about me." With that Yami Bakura went back into the Millennium Ring.  
  
"This isn't good. I have to call Yugi." He brought Paige back into her room and put her on her bed. He dialed Yugi's number. His grandfather picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Mouto game shop. How can I help you?"  
  
"Hey, can I speak to Yugi?"  
  
"Hold on. Yugi!"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Yugi, it's me Bakura."  
  
"Oh hey Bakura."  
  
"Listen, can you come over right now?"  
  
"Uh, sure. What's the matter?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you get here. And bring Yami."  
  
"Okay. Bye Bakura!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So someone sent Paige this?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Yes, I don't know who, but my yami wanted it really badly."  
  
"Do you know that this belongs to Shadi?" Bakura and Yugi looked at Yami in confusement.  
  
"When we were at Pegasus' castle?"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh, him." They both said in unison.  
  
"Now we have to find out who gave it to her."  
  
"How Yami?"  
  
"Yugi, I don't know right at the moment. We just have to take this one step at a time." Paige started to wake up.  
  
"Ughhh, wha happen?" They looked at her. She then saw Yami. "Get him away from me!" She screamed and fell off the bed. "What's he doing here? And why was there another Bakura?" They looked at her. Then at themselves.  
  
"Uh, Paige, I have something to tell you about me and the other Bakura."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haha! Cliffhanger! I hoped you all liked this chapter. Hope to get more up soon. All three of them are still fighting. Well, C'ya! 


	9. heheheheheheheheheheh!

Hello! And welcome back! Yeah I know that this chapter is short, but the next one is pretty long. Just to make up for it. Oh! They've stopped fighting! Yah! I'm so happy! On with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura told Paige everything. He told her about when his father gave him the millennium item, and who the other Bakura was. Paige sat on her bed looking dumbfounded and confused at the same time as he told her what had happened at the duelist kingdom a year ago. When he was done all she could do was stare.  
  
"Paige, are you alright?" She could only nod. "I didn't mean to scare you. You sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She managed after a couple of seconds.  
  
"Alright. Shadi would not have givenup the Anhk. But how does he know about Paige?" they sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Shadi?"  
  
"You know him?" They looked at her.  
  
"It's just, his name sounds so familiar Yami, like I've heard it before." Paige stroked the Millennium Anhk.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"He was writing a letter. He said something, then laughed."  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I'm-I'm in a room. Some kind of nursery. Outside the window, there's, there's, there's the ocean!"  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Two?"  
  
"Bakura, how old was Paige when she entered your life?"  
  
"About two and a half."  
  
"I don't think she's a blood relative of yours." They heard thunder.  
  
"What?! I've known Bakura all my life. I have to be a blood relative!" The doorbell rang. "I'll get it! You guys sort this out." They watched her as she went out of the room. 5 minutes later they heard her scream.  
  
"Bakura! Help!"  
  
"Paige!" They ran downstairs as fast as they could. When they got there the front door was wide open. Bakura ran out into the downpour that had started.  
  
"Paige! Paige! Paige AnnaLee! Where are you?"  
  
"Bakura." He turned around to see Yami holding up a message. He ran to him and took it.  
  
Dear Bakura, Congratulatins! No she isn't your third cousin. She is my daughter. I will keep her until I deem fit. Don't worry, I wont harm her. She has the Millennium Anhk on. Well I do hope that you don't know where to find me but I doubt you will. Pegasus J. Crawford  
  
Bakura looked in awe at the letter then at the signature.  
  
"What's the matter? Yami, Bakura, what happened?"  
  
"Yugi we're going home to pack. Call the gang. We're going back there."  
  
"Back where?"  
  
"Duelist kingdom."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? How was it? I know it's short. But oh well. The next chapter will hopefully make up for it.  
  
Bakura: Hello!  
  
L.L: what do you want?  
  
B.to say hello.  
  
L.L: alright. *y. Bakura comes in *  
  
Y.Bakura: she botherin' you again?  
  
B. no she's not! don't think that!  
  
Y.Bakura: yeah right.  
  
B. it's the truth! *another Bakura comes in *  
  
L.L: I'm deciding to call you 'Me'  
  
Me: okay! Fine with me!  
  
Y.Bakura: am I the only mean one here?  
  
L.L: yep I think so. Well until tomorrow, have a great day and please review. Bye! 


	10. oh my goodness!

Well, I hope this is as long as I thought it was. In my notebook, it is at least 5 or 6 pages. I hope this is long.  
  
I hope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Paige awoke, she didn't have the faintest idea of where she was.  
  
"Where am I? And how did I get here?"  
  
"Ah, Paige, you're awake. Come. Someone is waiting for you." She looked at the person quizzically. She finally decided to go with him. He led here in a series of hallways that looked very familiar to her.  
  
"Here we are." He opened up a door that led to a large dining hall. "Please take a seat. Pegasus will be with you shortly." The guard left her. She walked around and looked at the many portraits. One of them caught her eye. It was of a beautiful woman dressed in purple. ::why does she look so familiar?::  
  
"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Paige whirled around to face the person.  
  
"Yes she is."  
  
"I loved her very much."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to remember me. I'm Pegasus."  
  
"I know you! You took away my friend,.."  
  
"A subject that I do not wish to bring up. You do know that your last name is not your real one?"  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"No. your real name is Paige AnnaLee Crawford."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I'm your father. The women in the portrait is your mother, Cecilia." Paige was awestruck. "I've been looking for you for 12 years. Shadi took I've been looking for you for 12 years. Shadi took you away from me, and he killed Cecilia."  
  
"Yes..now I remember..I've been having this same dream all my life.....I was in mama's arms and..and...he came in...he gave her some water...she said 'thank you Shadi, I appreciate it'...that was the last time I saw her..." she ran to Pegasus, for now she believed him.  
  
"Why'd he do it? He took you both away! My whole life has been a lie!" she cried on Pegasus. It was a semi-happy reunion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"7 tickets to duelist kingdom please." Bakura said to the man at the waterfront the next day. The man looked at Bakura like he was crazy.  
  
"Ya know how much it costs, don't ya?"  
  
"No. I have 200."  
  
"Ha! That ain't getting you anywhere! There 150 each."  
  
"What!? I'll be right back." Bakura walked over toward everyone.  
  
"Did you get them?!" he ignored an exited Molly.  
  
"The man says the tickets cost 150 each."  
  
"What?!" now it was there turn to be surprised.  
  
"What are we gonna do now?" They all sat down.  
  
"Hey Joey."  
  
"Oh, hey Serenity."  
  
"Whatcha doin?"  
  
"We can't go to duelist kingdom cause it costs...Serenity?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came with Seto." Everyone looked at her then at Seto Kaiba.  
  
"I'll pay for everyone." He walked over to the man and bought 9 tickets.  
  
"Come on or we'll miss the boat." They just followed him numbly(except Serenity).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I did that?"  
  
"Yes you were a very lively toddler."  
  
"I can't believe I actually pulled you into the lake."  
  
"Yes you did. You were very strong."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"So, what have you done with yourself all these years?"  
  
"I mager in ballet. And two days ago I tried out for the ballet Romeo & Juliet. I have no idea what part I'm going to get."  
  
"You take after your mother. She always pleaded to go at least once a year. What's your favorite?"  
  
"Oh, I have two favorites. Romeo & Juliet and Giselle."  
  
"Your mother wanted to name you Giselle."  
  
"Then why'd she name me Paige?"  
  
"Because that was the dancer who did Giselle when she saw it."  
  
"Ohhhh."  
  
"I see you got the birthday present I sent you."  
  
"You mean this?" She picked up the Anhk.  
  
"Yes I took it from Shadi to give it to you."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled. :: Bakura is wrong. He isn't mean and conceded. He's really very nice once you get to know him. I still can't believe I'm his daughter.::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So why do you want to help us Kaiba?"  
  
"It's like this Bakura. I owe Yami my life, so I intend to try and pay back everything I can. Get it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. I'll be over there with Serenity. If you need anything, reconsider." He walked over to the other side of the boat and sat with Serenity.  
  
"Hey Bakura, you okay?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine Tristan. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey Tristan! Let's go explore." Molly yelled from the other side of the boat.  
  
"Coming! Gotta go. Bye Bakura!" he left and ran to Molly.  
  
"Hey Bakura." He turned around to face Yami.  
  
"Hey Yami. You sure this will work?"  
  
"I'm hoping it does."  
  
"I hope Pegasus is lying about Paige."  
  
"Well we know Pegasus did keep his word. So he might be telling the truth."  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
"Bakura, let's deal with this when we get there okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"We'll enjoy ourselves for now. Then worry later."  
  
"Okay Yami." Yami put on his famous smirk.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you what we used to do when we were bored in my time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was it? Did ya like? Told you'se it was long. And it's a lot different from when I first wrote it. Please review! 


	11. This is NOT a chapter!

Hello! I'm not updating the chapter yet because I have so much schoolwork. Please, I'm going to ask this and have people vote on this:  
  
Okay, you guys have to tell me if you want a Bakura/Paige pairing(in later chapters), and also if you guys want me to bring Malik into the story, and if so, tell me if you want me to pair him with someone.(I will) to make your life easier here are the pairings already: Molly/Tristan, Yami/Tea, Joey/Mai(even though she is not in this), Seto/Serenity.  
  
Oh, I do not support yaoi/yuri fics. I hate them. So no reviews voting for a yuri or yaoi fic. I will pay no attention to them. Also, if you want Paige to be paired with some one else just review k? Well, I have to go now, chapter 11 may be up by next week, keyword :may bye! 


	12. finally, it's chapter 11!

Here is chapter 11. Sorry I haven't gotten around to updating it. Been so busy with school and outside activities. I won't keep you any longer from reading the fic. I admit that this does get a bit dark. But not in the first couple of parts.  
  
Me(future Bakura, who's cuter than the normal one): what about the disclaimer?  
  
L.L: I really don't care Me. Why don't you do it?  
  
Me: alright I will. Lady Laure does not own anything except the events (some) in this story and her character Paige. Although she does own me.  
  
L.L: thank you Me. That was very nice of you.  
  
Me: your welcome  
  
L.L: don't forget to vote for if you want a Bakura/Paige pairing, and if you want Malik to come into the story and if so, do you want me to pair him with someone or leave him alone to have a crush on someone that is paired with someone? Well, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Would you like to change into something more, uh, appropriate to walk around in?" Paige looked down at what she was wearing her flimsy nightgown. She blushed.  
  
"Yes, I would. Thank you."  
  
"Croquet!"  
  
"Yes Mr. Pegasus?"  
  
"Show Paige to her room."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Till we meet again Paige." He kissed her on the forehead. Croquet led her away from Pegasus. She felt a slight tinge of longing. She wanted to get better aquainted with her father, but she still knew she had to change. She was so caught up in her thoughts(mostly about Bakura and her dad) she didn't notice that Croquet was speaking to her.  
  
"Excuse me? Hello?"  
  
"I'm sorry. What happened?" he looked annoyed.  
  
"Here's your room."  
  
"Uh, thanks." She didn't know why he wasn't going away. Then she remembered that you have to dismiss them. "You can go now."  
  
"Good day." He closed the doors and left. Paige turned around to look at her room. There was a huge canopy bed with white curtains and white silk sheets. There were two large windows with rose colored curtains. She saw that there was an adjoining room and a bathroom in her room. She went to the closet and looked in. There were so many dresses, most which looked like they would fit her small body.  
  
"*gasp* There's red, whine, white, baby blue, baby pink, oh too many to count! They're so beautiful! Which one shall I wear." Finally she decided to put on a white silk gown. :: Now what should I do?:: She saw white shoes and decided to put them on.  
  
"I think I'll go explore." She walked to the door and quietly opened it and went out. She was amazed at how light the dress felt. She walked down one hall, then another and another.  
  
"I think I've lost my way." She looked one way then the other. "Oh! They're both the same! I'll try one of the doors!" she looked to her left and found a door that stood out from the rest of them and opened it. She found a room just like her own. In fact everything was the same.  
  
"Just like your mother the first time she came here." She turned around to face Pegasus who had seen her wandering and followed her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You found your way back to your room."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Just look." She looked around and there was her nightgown where she had left it.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes I guess I was right. You and Cecilia are both the same size."  
  
"We are?"  
  
"Yes. That belonged to her. She wanted everyone of her dresses to be left to you in the event that she should...." he was searching for a nice word. "How do you say..?"  
  
"Oh, you mean croaked?" he laughed.  
  
"I'll never understand your generation."  
  
"Papa?"  
  
"Yes Paige?"  
  
"Do you have any books?"  
  
"Why yes, I have a library full of them."  
  
"Can I see it sometime?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Yay! Thank you!" She jumped up and hugged him.(she is as tall as Yugi)  
  
"Calm down. You're very hyper."  
  
"Yes I can be hyper when I like to."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both Bakura and Yami laughed their hearts out. They had just dumped 5 sacks of water on the crew and they were furious. They stopped because they thought that the crew wasn't behind them.  
  
"That was good Yami. Did you see their faces when it hit them?"  
  
"Yep. See? I told you it was fun." Just then they saw the crew come around the corner. They were furious. The boys ran for their lives. They finally found a good hiding place and hid from their view. It was a while until they caught their breath. Yami then saw Tea crying.  
  
"Bakura, I'll be right back." He left him and walked over to Tea.  
  
"Hey Tea."  
  
"Go away!" He could hear her sobs.  
  
"Tea look at me." When she didn't he forced her to.  
  
"Yami, you're hurting me!" he loosened his grip a little.  
  
"Please Tea, Please listen, I don't know what came over me. I was just pissed off about something and took it out on her. You know I don't like any of the girls in that school. I just think that you and Paige are pretty. And she was just there. Please, please forgive me?" (I know, OC. Just leave it alone.) she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because,..." He leaned closer to her. "I'm very sorry and I want to be with you."  
  
"Yami." Their faces where almost touching.  
  
"Please Tea, forgive me."  
  
"I don't know if I should."  
  
""Maybe this will change your mind." He kissed her passionately on her lips. She leaned in.  
  
"Well, they're back together. Which is good." Bakura stood watching them. When it was getting a little graphic, he decided to leave. He turned around to face Yami Bakura.  
  
"Yes isn't it good?"  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"I want the Millennium Ahnk and the Puzzle. So I'm coming with you." Bakura just stared at him. "There's nothing you can do but wait."  
  
"Yami! Help! It's Yami Bakura! He's back, yet again!" Yami came running over.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I thought it was obvious."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I want the Ahnk and Yami's puzzle. So I'm coming with you. There's nothing you can do."  
  
"Yami! Help! It's Yami Bakura!" Yami broke away from Tea looking very annoyed. But when he heard Yami Bakura's name he went running toward Bakura.  
  
"What are you doing here, Yami Bakura?"  
  
"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by my personal buddy, Bakura."  
  
"Yeah right! Get outta here!" Bakura was shocked at his own braveness.  
  
"Do I discern disgust that I'm here?" Yami Bakura(ok, from now on I'm calling Y. Bakura, Bakura and Bakura, Ryou. Just getting too hard to keep writing it over and over again). Put on the most evil smirk he could muster.  
  
"Get out." Yami said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh, ho, is big bad Yami going to do something to me? I'm so scared! Hide me! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!" Bakura said in a mocking tone. Yami was enraged that he was doing that. He turned his attention to Ryou(ok, Yami does not call him by Ryou; just Bakura).  
  
"Ryou, I want you to go now. This will get ugly."  
  
"Fine with me! Bye!" He ran away very quickly in case his yami would do something to him.  
  
"What did you do to him to make him that scared?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really. Just beat him when I'm angry and he doesn't do what I say."  
  
"You are sick."  
  
"So? It's not like I care about the little bitch. I just love watching him squeal in agony." Yami was fed up with Bakura.  
  
"I will not let you get any of our millennium items!" Yami jumped on Bakura and knocked him down. They both started cursing in Egyptian and throwing punches left and right. It was a very ugly battle. For a while it seemed like Bakura would win. But Yami quickly pulled into the lead. Blood from both boys flew everywhere. It was turning even uglier each second. Bakura was grabbing at Yami's millennium puzzle, while Yami was blocking him.  
  
"Whether you like it or not, dear friend, I will get the millennium Ahnk and your puzzle!"  
  
"You won't! I won't let you!" Just then Joey and Tristan pulled Yami and Bakura off each other.  
  
"Let me go Tristan! He's trying to hurt Ryou and Paige!"  
  
"Who! Settle down Yami. You guys are a mess."  
  
"Don't you think we know that?"  
  
"'Ey Yami, don't yell."  
  
"I'm not yelling Joey." Yami said in a very low growl.  
  
"Sorry!" Joey was really scared now.  
  
"Tea told us that you and Yami Bakura were going at it. So we came here to help. It's a good thing we did. Otherwise, I don't think either of you would be here."  
  
"That was my intention in the first place." Now Tristan and Joey were really scared at how Yami was talking. "Tristan, let me go."  
  
"Alright." Tristan let go of Yami.  
  
"Come with me. Everyone." They dragged Bakura with them. When they got down to the cargo hold they found Serenity and Seto(guess what they were doing. Up to your imagination^.^)  
  
"Serenity!? What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Oh, hi Joey. Me and uh, Seto were uh, talking!" she glanced nervously around.  
  
"Do you mind getting out of here?" Yami was starting to get really pissed off.  
  
"Uh, sure. C'mon Seto we'll finish talking about the, the, the," she thought for a second. "The Pythagorean theorem!" She dragged Seto out of the hold.  
  
"Joey, Tristan, put him down." They put Bakura down on the floor and held him. Yami found some rope and tied him up.  
  
"I'm going to clean up. Tristan watch outside. Joey, watch with him." Yami got up and went out the door. The latter two followed him.  
  
"Shit! F***!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yugi! Where are you?!" Yami was walking through the rainstorm trying to find Yugi. He had a gut feeling that Bakura had gotten out and had taken his light.  
  
"Yami! Help me!"  
  
"Shut up!" he heard Yugi whimper in pain. He ran toward where he had heard his light. Sure enough, there was Bakura looking at the now unconcious Yugi.  
  
"Hello, dear friend."  
  
"Let the boy go."  
  
"Maybe if you give me the puzzle, I will.  
  
"Never."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, such a pity for him to die so young." He picked Yugi up was about to throw him overboard, when Ryou knocked Bakura down and Yami caught Yugi. He placed his hikari down and ran over to the two wrestling boys. He knocked Bakura unconcious.  
  
"Ryou, Come on." He nodded his head as he picked up Yugi. They went down to the cargo hold.  
  
"Knew it." He said as he looked at Tristan and Joey sleeping. He decided to leave them there.  
  
"Ryou, we need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About your Yami."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
so? How was it? I think that I'm gonna up the rating to R because of the violence. K? good. I'm so sorry it took so long to get up. I barely have time to type.  
  
Me: yeah. She just likes to write her stories, draw, and read, she pays no attention to the characters in her story.  
  
L.Laure: hey! I do to think about them. It's a very busy time of the year. Especially with my performance in December and the rehersals leading up to it. Don't worry. I'll start typing chapter 12 up. K? bye!  
  
P.S: Please review! 


End file.
